Numb
by Lover-of.black.nailpolish
Summary: He didn't mean to... He couldn't believe that he had! But now she was gone and the only thing he feels is... numb.


This short story takes place in book seven when Puck accidentally pushes Sabrina over the fort, causing her to fall towards the ground, but it's different. It has my dark little twist in it.

Disclaimer: I don't and never will be the owner of "The Sisters Grimm."

* * *

Numb

Sabrina felt the wind rush by her as she fell, plummeting toward the ground…toward her death. She thought it was strange and ironic how instead of dying at the hands of a deranged Scarlet Hand killer, she was going to die because of an accident. She could have laughed, but didn't. She wanted her last moments to be silent, mentally saying goodbye to all her loved ones; Daphne, Dad, Mom, Granny Relda, Uncle Jake,Puck…Everyone. And although it all felt a little weird to be going so soon, she closed her eyes and waited for the darkness to consume her…

* * *

Puck was so frustrated! He couldn't believe this stupid water cannon wouldn't work! There were still two more dragons in the air and the Scarlet Hand members were trying to run down the door. Puck started ranting in his head, saying how it was all Sabrina's fault and she was the one who broke it, and although there was a little voice in his head saying how it couldn't possibly be Sabrina's fault, he ignored it. He was angry and he needed someone to blame. Finally, Puck stopped his unreasonable rant when something cold and metal tapped his leg. He looked down to see the cannon coming back from the spin it took when he roughly pushed it out of anger, looking at it made his blood boil and he turned to where Sabrina was to nag at her some more when he noticed that she wasn't there. His anger quickly disappeared as worry and regret took over and his heart started to race. Where was she? Did she get called to go somewhere else? Or did she storm away angry with him? Puck mind ran through the possibilities quickly until he came to the worst one.

"No…it can't be."

Puck rushed to the edge of the tower and sure enough, there she was. Falling with her eyes closed and her hair whipping across her face. She had a calm expression, as if she were accepting her inevitable tragedy. Puck didn't have time to think, he leaped off the tower, not even noticing that his wings weren't out and he was free-falling until his body took over and automatically pulled them out for him out of fear. But as he was nearing Sabrina, it was too late. Her head collided with the ground so hard, that the sound of her cracking spine could be heard by a deaf man.

And although the offending sound should have reached Puck's ears, it did not. His mind was too consumed with reassuring thoughts of Sabrina's safety. His mind argued with his logical side, saying, 'This is Sabrina! Sabrina Grimm! She survived a giant, Rumplestilkin, winches, and dragons! She makes it out of anything!'

When he finally reached her he pulled her head towards him.

"Grimm, hey ugly, you can wake up now." Puck said, tapping her check with his fingertips.

No reply.

"Come on stinkface, you can wake up, stop playing around."

No reply.

"Grimm! I'm sorry ok! I didn't mean to push you! Wake up!" Puck said louder, becoming anxious with every passing second.

No reply…

"Sabrina!" Puck yelled ferociously, grabbing her face and bringing his closer towards hers. "Wake up! This isn't funny! If you don't wake up I'll…I'll kiss you!"

Still no reply…

Puck growled and placed his lips on hers roughly. She was cold…as cold as ice. But Puck didn't seem to notice.

Puck pulled away, hoping that Sabina would wake up, disgusted that he kissed her, but she never did. She just lay there, perfectly still like a beautiful china doll, never moving. The reality of the situation finally dawned on Puck and his wall of foolish reassurance and illogical reasoning crumbled down.

"Sabrina!" Puck cried, once again turning her cold face towards him. "No, no, no, no, NO! You can't die! I won't allow it!" He started sobbing, his tears running down her paling face. He bended down to take her lips in his, placing gentle kiss after gentle kiss, praying to whatever god that was out there to make her react to him. To either kiss him back or push him away. But no god answered him, and so she stayed still, accepting his kisses but not acknowledging them. Refusing to give up, Puck continued to beg her.

"You need to wake up Sabrina!Your family needs you! Marshmallow and the old lady need you! I-…"

Puck pulled her close again and kissed her for what seemed like eternity and seconds at the same time.

And as he finally pulled away, he whispered, "I-I need you."

When she didn't respond or move, Puck cracked. He was frozen, still holding her in his arms; cradling her head as if it were made of glass. Silently crying instead of wailing. He didn't notice when Daphne horrified screams reached his ears, or when Henery and Veronica pulled her away from him to kiss her cheeks and weep. He didn't notice when the old lady, with her puffy tear-soaked face, lead him away. He didn't notice any of this, he just felt numb…so very…very…numb.

Only one thought passed through his mind back then, and only one thought will haunt him forever;

"I killed her…"

* * *

I know, pretty sad ending for Puck. But I always thought it was beautifully tragic when one lost their love to something horrible that they caused. But anyways, I don't expect a lot a reviews for this but if you would be so generous I would greatly appreciate it! Oh and by the way, I have been told that I write pretty good romance stories so if you people have any suggestions for me, please tell.


End file.
